Unknown
by Pyra Of The Forest
Summary: Mysterious...that was the only way to describe Allen Walker, the new member of the Dark Order. Yet why did Lavi kept thinking of cautivating too?
1. Prologue

**Dissclaimer: Do not own D. Gray-Man….sadly yet thank fully**

**WARNING: major author note at the end….**

And so, with his head bowed down, sighting, dreading, hating, _accepting_, yet the last unknowingly, the image on the reflective surface infront of him. How long had it been since it was there? Looming over his sholders. The signs of a grin on its non characteristical face?

His fist (right hand) landed with a crash as it connected with the window, some of the small pieces of glass embded themselves into it, they were about half inch thick, the visible part of the inbeted shars were 3 centimeters long, except for one encrusted in the middle nuckle that seemed to be almost twice as long.

"Pain…" the whispered word that scaped the lips was levelled, as it was stating a non-interesting fact about the weather, and not about a feeling most humans did not reacted in such deathlly calm.

The boy shook his head slowly, he hissed at the wound and clutched it in an animalistic instict. Although if you were to ask me, he seemed slightly late at the response.

The pouty lips that were grimacing with such hate momments before, were now in a small o-shape, he looked slighly comfused, as if he didn't know why he hit the window, or as if he never expected to get a reaction of pain from the action. His eyes were still not bright enough to say he was completely in-mind, the pupils delatated two to three milimiters in diference

The blood was now pooling underneath his boots, making the floor into a bloody mess, _literaly_. White hair ruffled as he shook his head again, faster this time, and made way to the infermery, or try to. Small fragments of words drifted to his ears "dam….shad…I shouldn't had…3rd time thi" and "why…loner…ow!" the last one was caused because of the failed try to pull one of the glass shards out.

The silent bystander stood from behind the edge of the second hallway in the completely deserted East Wing. He made a noise that could have been mistaken for a way to display annoyance, but was acctually deep (_very_ deep) hidden concern (so deep in fact that the teen mistook it for heartburn), with a coating non faked of tiredness.

With a sudden burst of unspected energy he stretched like a cat and placed his hands behind his head. The fake one-sided loopy grin was put in place, the new information recorded from his stalkin-… _studiying_ the new, 14 year old exorcist Allen Walker being safely stored into the (imaginative) filing cavinet inside his head.

"…well, must report to Panda…"

**Yep…Interesting**

**Well this was totally a spur of the momment kind of idea so I have trully no planning for it. It was so random in fact that I didn't even know that Lavi was going to be watching Allen as a third person kind of thing…until it wrote itself**

**So now im left with this…I have no plans for the future of this story but (and I'm being terribly sincere with this) I hate one-shots…so it cant be left hanging in the wind**

**I can try ( voice says not) to make a story…It could be ANYTHING! (altho I do lean towards cross-overs) and I will continue (again voice says she should be tyed down to make her go throug) it to the end (or until my muse abandoned me like Shigure…long story, not what you may think, unless it envolves knowing that shigure was more of a consience in my mind) **

**Anyway…please review (read: I WILL HAVE MURDEROUS INTENT TOWARDS THE ONE'S TOO LAZY TO REVIEW!) even if it is a small yes or no in concern toward making this ^^^^ into a full blown story**

**(if the story is agreeable to the kind public i guarantee that the other chapters would be much longer)**

Ps…no matter if you choose to ignore it, made it into friendship, or overthought it until the point of no return (voice points at me) this is LAVEN….yep yaoi fan in the run…

I also don't have spellcheker installed right now, so just over-look any errors (unless they are terribly horrible and burn your eyes


	2. The first step

**Dissclaimer: If I owed D-gray man…it would be a yaoi, but I don't so all I can do is write fanfics…D:**

In.

Out.

_How did I get stuck with this?..._

In.

Out.

_Don't think. Do. Not. Think._

But… Is it reasonable? What the hell is Panda thinking?

In.

Out.

In.

…out?

The breath was caught at my throat. Well could you blame me? No I don't believe that it was even possible… but why?

Panda. He was the one who told me not to. To become inhuman in the only way one personaly can. To erase emmotions completely from my system leaving only a recording machine…

And ink, and paper… to write it all fucking down.

No, no. Just forget that, close it in a smal box and place that box in a room, then lock the room and walk away, the key chained to a loop were it will remain unused.

(a loop that was now filled with similar keys mind you)

I looked up from my stance against the stone pillar. Stone Pillar that holded up the entrance of the order. The one that the new exorcist would walk through any minute now.

I shivered, the kid was apparently insane. Personality umpredictable to the latest detail.

…'yet why did they placed me as his caretaker?' my blank face scrunched up in disgust, arms that had layed forgotten at my sides were now holding each other in front of my chest. Anybody that would have seen me would just think im cold, or that I just needed to change position.

'Even _Yuu_ would be better taking care of him…at least he would keep the nut in order'

After all, I had been waiting here for what? Half an hour? Two? Sure felt like days to me…

A deep sigh scaped my lighly chopped lips. The "good" eye on my face was now watching the surroundings carefully.

Recording.

A fat woman with a yellow sun dress (shiver…why would she _wear_ that?) was talking with a tall man, his mustache twiched every two minutes or so and for the facial epression he wore it appeared she was an old aquantice of his. His posture showed some level of relaxation but there was annoyance in the angles of his arms _'she probably is the kind to speak too much._' My eyes traveled along the street, a dog chewing on a bone erraticly, two boys (brown hair, around same height,probably brothers because of the similarity of their noses) were being yelled at by their a woman (their mother most likely), an elegant man lead a young lady (much younger considering the graying of his hair) towards a carriage, his smirk was dangerous, possesive and the hand that traveled the woman's back up and down looked more suggestive than innocent.

Well, don't need to research to know where _that_ will end…

I sighted again, not enough people on the street to watch (and secretly make fun off) so instead the painting of the old chapel-like entrance seemed much more interesting, Yet his mind wandered. More important

Fine then, lets review the facts…

I was needed to supervice some new guy with an attitude problem.

Jiji said that they had no information about said guy except that he would arrive with.

finders and had general cross's golem, which brought me to the last fact.

General cross had an interest in him.

I almost laughed at the memmory of this morning when the letter from him was found in the confines of komui's desk (that's an odessy all in its own).

…

Him and panda had been called recently for a mission (something about a haunted town near Venice…) and were making their way towards Komui's office when something…_odd_…happened

Well…not odd (considering their present situtation fighting against a fat clown-look alike) but definatly not seen everyday.

A large, twisting croud of finders and scientists were rushing about like ants around a piece of candy left on the floor. He looked at jiji, his bored and uncaring mask was set tight but Lavi knewthat behind those old eyes there was a deep curiosity(emotionless but still curious)

He sighted silently, his arms sneaken up to go to thir place on the back of neck (a habit he had kept from one of his previous personas) and turned his serious face into a goofy grin and filled with hidden fake laughter.

"neh…panda? Do we have to go in there? Its like hell on earth in that office" ok maybe a little over dramatic but that's how he fea-

his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden wall that connected with the left side of his head.

"Baka!" the old (and incredibly strong for his small size) man stood in front of him, he barely reconized Bookman because his vision was blurred.

'damn Panda… he hits too hard for his age…'

said panda was staring at him, his eyes cold as he glared down at me.

"you idiot respect your elders" he then walked away leavin lavi to follow, which ofcourse he did.

'_someday I wont…nah'_ he sighted and catching up to the old man he contined to question him.

"So…sensei are we or are we not?" bookman gave him a glare

"What do you think Baka? We are suppoced to record the events of the Order are we not" he looked downwards and his voice darkened slighly "or have you forgotten? Lenalee Lee hasn't clouded your mind has she?"

Lavi looked at the Panda with a more guarded look "I haven't forgotten" here he paused, letting the words sink in "Also…Lenalee is just something in the road, there are no emotional ribbons tighted around me and her…" the words were spoken with a monotone.

'At least I believe there are none…' he swallowed a sigh, always giving Bookman the same answer, saying words again and again to calm the worries of the old man. But was he really? He knew that bookman could read the people around him like a book (this included him, and it unnerved the last nerve in his body to be read so easily, yet again it's no real surprice since he had learned every single technique from the man beside him.)

They had been walking in a steady pace and had lavi not snapped from his thinking reveree he would have slammed into the hard wood that Komui's door consisted of.

And that would have been the case if said door was being held open by a certain chinese female exorcist.

Oh…_hell._

He immediately began planning the scape from the current situation that included his sensai and over dramatic girlfriend.

'runnning away?...not with Panda here and surely lenalee would follow…faking injury?...lenalee would go into overly protective mode, nobody wanted that…jumping out of the window?...tempting but orthodox'

"Oh…hey Lavi!" Lenalee was on his arm in an instant, grabbing his hand in a subtle but caring manner.

'_hell doesn't even describe this…_'

He faked a smiled "Hey Lenalee…do you for some reason know what its going on?" his eyes were seclusive but he softened them when she gazed into his.

She laughed "aren't you being a bit blunt!" she then gazed at Bookman "Hello Bookman-san" she greated jiji and he gave a grunted 'hello' then continued to make his way into the office, he guessed he had seen enough of the situation with Lenalee and left him to fend by himself.

'_geesh…thanks Gramps…'_

Shaking his head slighlty he looked back at his…girlfriend (was she?). Lenalee looked up at Lavi and smiled kindly.

"I guess he is preoccupied with all of this" her positive outlook on the world shined through in this comment and Lavi didn't have the will to tell her that the acctual reason for bookman's behaviour was because of her.

"Yeah…he needs to really relax sometimes (Read: Always), but anyway…what is the situation?" he asked, voice soft and in-character happy.

Lenalee frowned and then pouted slightly "apparently Nii-san found a letter of some sort inside his desk" she shook her head, muttering something along the lines of 'Baka Nii-san' and '…he should clean his desk more often…' the thoughtful teen looked up from her slight momment of dissapointment in her brother, all negative feelings dissapearing as she once againn placed on a (real, from what Lavi could tell) cheerfull expression.

"getting back on topic…apparently thiis letter speaks of some new exorsist that's about to join the Order or something" she shrugged "Nii-san told me to go get the scientists some coffee, scurrying me from the room"

Lavi had tuned out the chinese girl the momment the information sunk in

Hmmm… 'a new exorsist? Wonder why there would be such rucus if its only a plain old exorsist?...interesting'

He turned towards Lenalee said something else and sprunted down the corridor, following a very tired coffee less scientist.

"sorry Lavi, talk to you later!" her voice was now echoing around the room, he barely catched her wave as she turned the next corner to the right that lead to the cafeteria.

Lavi stood ther dazed for a minute more before visibly shaking himself and entering the paper filled office.

'new exorsist huh?...interesting'

…

A sigh scaped his lips. Not long after that was he assigned into taking over the new addition. (not to mention that Jiji was the one to appoint him…confuzing him to no end)

My eyes closed in an attempt to block out once again bothersome thoughts but they soon opened to the sound of a carriage making its way towards the same entrance that he was standing underneath.

'well finally, took the finders long enough'

he changed his thoughtfull expression into a carefree smile and waved as the carriage got closer.

"Hey!...took you guys long enough, what was the mat-"

the word got stolen from his throat and his eyes widened at the sight in fron of the teenage redhead

…'_What the hell?!...'_

**-gasp- a second chapter? From yours truly? No this must not be happening…**

**well…believe it or not, I have acctually taken a liking into this fic so now I will be continuing the story! –double gasp-**

**Shix: yep well…hikari has acctually taken this seriously, so the story will go on…**

**Shigure: she would be talking to you, the readers, herself but shes afraid you might kill her (or worse, make her sit through a dub fro 4kids…O.O) for making a lenaleeXlavi pairing**

**Shix: but we (and her) would like to remind our YAOI loving fans…(and those who are not too…) that this fic is a LAVEN, so don't kill her, because we need her to make our plans of world domination true…**

**Shigure: -saddens because there wasn't any blood- and here I thought that my killing cravings would be satisfied**

**Shix:…errm well, REVIEW or Shig might come and kill you…**

**Shig: I have better things to do…but still…PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW…**

**Also for people that love riddles! (and or have no lives…-sweatdrops-) you will get a cookie if you tell me how to make this number:**

**11162173378**

…**into this number:**

**66666**

**(this is acctually just to know if my thinking logic is not as weird ( I say excentric) as most people say it is…)**


	3. Apology

I apologize to all the people that had any hope in my stories to be picked up again after such long time…

The truth of the matter is, I simply cannot write these two (Unknown and the other side of reality) anymore. My method and mood of writing has changed because of the expiriences I've lived. I cannot continue writing a story that started around 2-3 years ago.

I rather stop both of these right here, than force some sort of mediocre plot that will (for lack of better words) be completely half-assed.

The future of these two stories? They probably will get deleted in a couple of months, however feel free to use anything from them (not that there is much)

Again, I apologize…

_Pyra_


End file.
